


Dream-world

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Playing Pretend, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: There once lived a powerful warlock, who was feared by many and brought destruction and chaos wherever he went. There was nothing stopping him, except of a warrior and hero to the people, who rivalled his dark powers.Many years they have fought each other, both winning and losing in equal measure, until they were forced to form a truce to defeat an even bigger threat that had sworn to end their very world.Day 5 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Fantasy





	Dream-world

**Author's Note:**

> You remember the book that Gundham read to Kazuichi in [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898815), that I mentioned that I wanted to read? Well this is the story  
> More or less at least

The last foe fell to the ground in defeat and one of his many wounded comrades hastily lifted the fiend from the ground and fled together with all the other cowards. These lowly assassins had by far outnumbered the two travelling companions, yet they had not stood a chance against the dark warlock and his mortal companion. Though the pair was out of breath after the long and tiring battle with these fiends.

Placing his sword back into its sheath, the mortal turned towards the warlock, who was resting on the ground. “For such a powerful warlock you sure got hit quite badly.” that fiendish warrior had the audacity to laugh at the all-powerful Overlord of Ice after they had just battled and defeated a horde of assassins, who had been send by the cruel being that was only know as World-Ender by the mortals of this cursed world.

Pushing his cloak back, the warlock sat his body up and glared at the warrior that was sitting next to him, his usually shining armour now dirtied by the bloody battle. “Brave words from someone who had to be saved by me from such a simple beast and I do not need to mention that you also have suffered many wounds after this surprise attack.”

“Hey, I'm not used to battling magical beings, that's your job, Gundham!” the warrior defended himself with a whiny voice, “And I'm a hero, I never get hurt from anything unlike you. As great your magic is and all, ya can't defend yourself on close range and you have next to no armour. Ya should really let me make you some.”

“I will pass your offer, Kazuichi.” Gundham raised his hand to stop the other from talking, “An armour would only hamper my movement and I prefer my way of clothing.” While an armour made of shining metal plating and leather was befitting of a warrior of Kazuichi's status, it was nothing that a warlock like Gundham could find use for. He preferred clothing with dark colours in which he could move around fast and preferably inside of the darkness that would hide him from his unsuspecting targets.

“Suit yourself.” Kazuichi shrugged, “Still, ya would've held out longer if ya had one.”

Crossing his arms, Gundham glared at his rival. “If it were not for the World-Ender that were are forced to work together, I would curse your very soul for this comment. And I will let you know that the reason that I have went down after this long battle, was not from lacking armour but from the sole fact that my magic does cost a lot of my energy and an overuse will weaken me.”

Finally understanding the foolishness in what he had been sputtering, Kazuichi's eyes widened. “Why didn't ya say that you were low?” he suddenly got up, his own wounds forgotten, and he made his way towards Gundham while he was checking through his bag that he was carrying with him. When he stopped next to the warlock, he pulled out some food and held it out towards the other. “Don't tell anyone, but I stole this from in the shady tavern in which we have been staying last night.”

Now it was Gundham who's eyes widened when he saw the stolen food. “You are foolish to steal this from that particular tavern. You could have gotten seriously injured if you were spotted.” This was not the first time that the hero had taken food items with him in secrecy for the warlock who often ran low on energy due to his dark magic and it had led to Kazuichi getting hurt more than once.

Pushing the food into the other's hand, Kazuichi gave a toothy grin. “Hey, I'm a hero and you need it more than that evil guy does, so take it. And I'm strong and brave, he can't defeat me!”

Looking at the food now in his hand, Gundham felt unsure. He was in dire need of this and he knew it, but he was also aware that if he accepted it the other would continue his dangerous occupation of providing food for him in form of taking it without permission from the one that was able to strike fear into the heart of the hero. “I can not except this.” he said, yet he felt his body yearn for the object in his hand.

“Come one, I know that ya are hungry, so eat.” Kazuichi stressed, “How are we supposed to defeat the World-Ender if ya loose consciousness in the middle of a battle like a few weeks ago with the dragon? I don't wanna have to drag your sorry bum to the town again.”

This particular memory made the evil warlock flinch and so he begrudgingly took a bite of the food, feeling his strength return to his bodily form. “You are still a fool for bringing yourself into such danger for an evil being like myself. I am supposed to be your nemesis.”

As soon as Gundham began eating, Kazuichi grinned again and waved the other off. “Ne, being enemies is boring. I like ya way too much for that and I know that ya like me too.” While saying this with a carefree voice, Kazuichi began blushing.

Also blushing, Gundham looked away and hid behind his cloak. “I do no such thing you fool.”

Sadly the fool of a warrior did not leave Gundham alone with this and instead went onto his toes, kissing the warlock on his cheek with a flustered face. “Yes, ya do.” the fiend kept on grinning, like he was proving a point.

Gundham fully froze over from the contact and it had took him a moment to free his body from the curse of ice. Looking at the mortal being with embarrassment, the warlock stammered, “Y-You are th.. are a thousand years too young to.. to do such a thing like kissing some... someone as p-powerful as me!”

“But I kiss your cheek all the time and ya do the same with me.” Kazuichi crooked his head like he was hearing something illogical, “And if I'm too young, then you are too. We are the same age after all.”

For a moment the warlock fell silent, before he mumbled, “Fine, I do like you, so do as you wish.”

Throwing his fist into the air like he had just won some sort of battle, Kazuichi cheered, “Yes, knew it!”

Giving the warrior a stern glare, Gundham crossed his arms. “Now enough of this topic, we still have to find the World-Ender and defeat them in battle, so that I can take on my rightful role as ruler of this world!” he gave an evil laugh that could bring fright even into the hearts of the most malicious beings in this realm.

“Not if I stop ya.” the hero proclaimed at this and pulled his sword out of its sheath, holding the sharp point towards the evil warlock's chest.

Pushing the sword away with his staff, Gundham only laughed at the mortal. “You will never be able to defeat me and you know it!” As they were still under a truce, both saw their little banter as just that and so they pulled their respective weapons back. “Let us now continue our journey, Sharp Toothed One.” When the other nodded, Gundham stretched out his hand and with the help of his all-powerful dark magic a summoning circle appeared, out of which a mare with fur as black as the night itself formed in front of their very eyes. The mare shock her head and walked towards her owner and his companion, her intelligent eyes shining in the evening sun. After petting her muzzle in greeting, Gundham climbed onto her back and held out his hand to pull the warrior up with him. With a commando of the warlock's voice, the horse began walking with the two humans on her back.

 

The pair rode through the deep forest in comfortable silence, only exchanging the occasional words with each other and otherwise being watchful for any more possible attacks from some lowly minions. But there was nothing in sight and the forest seemed peaceful like it should be. At least for the untrained eye. The warlock however was able to see how the flora and fauna were slowly dying by having their life forces drained by the World-Ender, who was keeping itself hidden until it had collected enough power to destroy this realm and everything that had lived in it. This being that was said to have been born from the deepest fires of hell had sworn to destroy every living being and thus was given its unholy name.

While the warlock was an evil being himself, he needed to stop this hellish beast. How was he supposed to rule the world if there was no world left to rule? That he was accompanied on his quest by none other than his own arch-nemesis with whom he was destined to fight a constant battle between good and evil, was due to said hero who had one day come into the warlock's lair to suggest a truce so that they could work together to stop the beast that brought the end of all life.

The beginning of their shared travels had been bothersome to say at least. They had been constantly arguing with each other over the smallest of things. Which way to go, where to rest and what to eat. But the more they were forced to spend time together during their travels to find the hidden location of the World-Ender, the less and sparse their fights were. First their fights over the small decisions fell away and only the big differences stayed, like their personal moral coding and view on what needs to be down, but then even they fell away over the progress of their new story. After a while the two companions began to adjust to each other, taking on some of the other's behaviour and growing. To the warlock's surprise he had begun to enjoy the warrior's company and he would not have minded to see him as an ally. However as soon as they had accomplished their mission, they would return to being sworn enemies, so the warlock tried to keep his distance even if the hero made this hard with his overly affectionate and clingy nature.

 

Kazuichi, who was sitting in the front due to being smaller than Gundham and wouldn't be able to see otherwise, looked back at the other. “Say Gundham.” he said and when Gundham hummed in acknowledgement he continued, “What will ya do when all of this is over one day?”

The tone of voice Kazuichi had was not entirely fitting for what they were currently doing, so Gundham gave his answer a serious thought. “I guess I would built a castle with my unending powers and riches. What about you? Do you wish for anything after we have defeated all the demons that plague our world?”

Just like Gundham, Kazuichi fell in thought and he pushed his bottom lip out slightly. “I dunno exactly. I mean my main objective as a brave and fearless hero is to defeat evil, so what is there to do, when it's over?”

“If you wish to keep on fighting evil, then you can always come to me as I am the most evil being there is.” Gundham gave a dark laugh, which made Kazuichi also chuckle. After a few moments their laughter turned into calm smiles, “But you can of course do whatever you wish to do, as soon as you have defeated your true enemy.”

Leaning back against Gundham's chest, making him tighten his grip on the other's midriff slightly, Kazuichi stretched out his legs. “Then that would be hanging out with you dork.”

“I have feared as much.” Gundham joked, “However you fiend are welcomed if you truly dare to stay inside of the castle of the Overlord of Ice.”

Closing his eyes in relaxation, Kazuichi replied. “Why should I be afraid of ya? As a warrior I've been in way worse places.” Having nothing to say to this, Gundham simply joined the other in relaxation for the remainder of their ride on the black mare, as he tried to preserve his energy.

 

Suddenly the black mare turned nervous and refused to go any more forward. Something was highly distressing her, so the warlock and warrior both dismounted the horse and Gundham checked her if something was amiss with his trusted familiar, while Kazuichi kept a look out for any possible danger that the magical animal could sense that was still hidden from the humans sight.

“I can't see anything.” Kazuichi said and turned back towards his companion. However he kept his hand on his sword just in case he missed something and they could be attacked. It was a dangerous world after all in which they lived, so they had to be always prepared for anything.

Gundham's hands went along the horse's muzzle as he petted her in a calming way. “She does also seem to be fine, but she does not wish to go any further so we will need to walk the next bit on our own.” There was no need to make the animal do things that she did not wish to do.

“Fair enough.” Kazuichi shrugged at this and Gundham let his familiar disappear with a wave of his hand, in the same way like he had summoned her before.

Turning back towards the warrior, Gundham began walking. “Let us go and I advise you to keep your eyes open for potential foes, as there must be a reason for the my familiar to refuse any further movement into this direction.”

With this being said, the companions made their way deeper into the forest, which turned darker the farther they went. After a while more and more of the forest trees were emptied of their leaves and the grass beneath their feet was dry and wilted. There was no sound around them, like they were the only living beings inside of this realm and all other life had fled and vanished. This sight was a bad omen and the warlock slowed down in his movements.

“Did ya see something, Gundham?” the mortal warrior stayed near him and looked at the warlock. Out of instinct he pulled out his sword, readying himself for battle.

“No, there is nothing to see.” he replied and scanned everything carefully, “Which is the concerning part. There is nothing left in this realm.”

Kazuichi turned quiet for a moment, his face tense with what this could mean for them. “Do ya think we're on the right track?” he asked, his voice strained and silent, like they were being watched at that given moment and there was a good chance that they were.

Gundham was just as tense and he forced himself to nod. “Yes. I do believe that the World-Ender is beyond this very fore- Watch out, Kazuichi!” He quickly pulled Kazuichi to the side as a foul looking beast attacked them from the sky. The creature gave a wailing roar as it slowly approached them, it's flesh rotting from its still moving body and it stared at them with missing eyes. This being was neither alive nor dead.

“Why does it have to look so creepy? Can't it look like a normal animal?” Kazuichi shivered from next to Gundham, holding on to his arm out of fear from the looming monster and hiding behind his friend.

Taking his eyes away from the being, Gundham looked at his friend in slight thought. “I did not decide how this beast looks, so I am not sure. I could use a spell to make it look more alive again, if you wish?” Kazuichi only nodded at the suggestion with tears in his eyes, as he was not used battling monsters of the magical kind. Lifting his staff, Gundham called out an ancient incantation, making the demon shine in a dim light and it's flesh began to reform, giving it back its original form of a boar before it had been corrupted by the World-Ender's curse. Seeing that his spell had worked, Gundham let out a victorious laugh. “Fuhaha! Not even the World-Ender's evil minions can overcome the great Overlord of Ice's true powers!”

Not that the monster was not as demonic looking as it had done before, Kazuichi found his courage again and stepped next to Gundham, instead of hiding behind him in fright. Grasping his sword in his hand, he readied himself for an attack. “Attack!” he gave a battle-cry and charged at their foe in full speed, while the warlock began using his magic to defeat the demonic being.

To their surprise the battle did not last long and the demonic being went down within a few coordinated attacks, without it making any damage to the warlock and the warrior. Putting his sword away, Kazuichi looked towards his companion. “That was an easy fight.” he grinned.

Gundham shared the sentiment and also gave a proud grin at their victory. “There is no being in this or any realm that can beat the Overlord of Ice and his trusted ally!”

However as it turned out they had celebrated their victory too early, as the ground beneath their feet suddenly began to shake violently, nearly knocking the pair off their feet, and right in front of them the ground began to break apart. The earth was ripped into two and the warlock nearly fell into the deep darkness if it were not for the warrior pulling him to safety in the last moment. Their eyes widened in fear as a monstrous being that was at least five times their height began climbing out of the broken up ground and was staring down at the two humans with an expression filled with an endless rage. It's body was made out of the fires of hell itself, making everything it touches burn and it possessed eyes as black as the deepest abyss that trapped all its victims in the endless darkness.

This hellish monster could only be the World-Ender.

Both, the warlock and the warrior were frozen with fear now that they have laid their eyes upon this demon that could steal ones life for itself. But they not could give in now. They had been searching for this monster for many moons and now they had finally found it. They could finally end this demon and the threat to the world that it presented. Banishing their own fear, Gundham and Kazuichi prepared themselves for the final battle, as the World-Ender raised its enormous body and was towering above them.

Just as they began charging at each other, water hit Gundham's face and he and Kazuichi stopped, both looking up into the sky as rain began to fall down onto them and was steadily increasing.

 

The sudden rain washed away their illusion and the feared warlock and brave warrior returned to be Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda, two outcast children and very close friends who went into the same school and liked to play out the scenes from their favourite book that they read whenever they rode on the black mare, which was simply a codeword for them sitting in the grass together, reading the next paragraph and leaning against a small tree stump inside of the woods at the side of their small town.

Their powerful weapons were again small branches as they had been before and the dangerous World-Ender was only the old and dead oak that was left in the woods and was now deprived of its malicious power, as all the magic returned to the still open book left in the grass.

Quickly closing the book before it was damaged by the water that fell from above, both children then looked up into the darkening sky.

It was getting late and Gundham felt his stomach rumble with hunger, as a single sandwich could only fill one up for a short while. Not that he complained about the small offering, as Kazuichi had always brought himself in danger for him for stealing money from his father to get him food. But the constant hunger remained even with the other's help. It may be a wise idea to return home for the day, even if he knew that not much food was awaiting him there. However he didn't want to worry the angel who worked so hard to give him the very little she earned. There was also the even bigger problem that Kazuichi needed to return to his own home on time or he would be in grave trouble. Gundham's eyes scanned his friend, who was still looking at the grey sky and the falling drops of rain, and he saw the many bruises that Kazuichi always tried to hide under his clothing but not always succeeded with, as his clothing could only reach so far.

“Come, let us go home.” Gundham said and put his book into his bag, as he knew that staying away for too long was the more dangerous option.

“Yeah...” Kazuichi replied with a sullen voice and took his friend's hand into his as both left the small forest patch in which they fled every day anew.

 

One day, then when they are no longer children, Gundham would make their fantasies inside of their dream-world come true. But for now they would stay just that, a fantasy that they used to flee into as this fantasy was a safe space away from the cruel reality that they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> Man that didn't last long where I let Kazuichi's dad be nice. And yes, I made Gundham's mum even more poor than normally, because I seem to enjoy letting their child versions suffer ^^”
> 
> I must also say that it was interesting writing a story like a kid would imagine it to play out. It reminded me a lot of the time were I used to play pretend with friends


End file.
